


unOrdinary Jisen That Should Have Probably Stayed Inside My Noggin

by SarcasmSoul



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, arlo is nice, isen is chaotic, jisen, past cecile/isen, starts before remi and john fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasmSoul/pseuds/SarcasmSoul
Summary: Isen is locked out of his dorm.





	1. I Only Have 20 Dollars

**isen**

Hey there, I'm an idiot. After a late night of not keeping track of the time I realized it was 5 minutes to curfew. Curfew is a big deal. I could go to jail for not abiding by the great curfew. Good thing I was keeping track of time, right? I hail a cheap taxi and pay 20 dollars to get back to my dorm quicker. This exchange cut my expenses in half. I get home.

_213,215,217_ There it was, the dorm door _219_. I reach into my cheap @ss wallet and...

<strike>%$(&</strike>

No key.

I quickly check every part of my person. Give myself the old pat-down, ya know?

Side pockets?

Nope.

Back?

Nope.

Jacket pockets?

Ah well, let me thi-

Nope.

Then I remember something, something I should not have forgotten, I gave my key to Blyke. Heh, heh, hehhh...

I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna kill him. I know this is pretty much my fault entirely, but I was burnt-out, tired... and oh boy was I starVING! I start to lose all hope, and then a thought strikes me like a bolt of lightning. My phone. I can call for help! Phone a friend! Or acquaintance. I take it out and... it's dead. Of course my phone is dead. Yep. I'm just gonna accept it, time to lie down in front of the door like a dog. You might be wondering ,"Bro, you're making this too complicated. Just knock on the door," heh. heh, hehh.

Why didn't I think of that? Just knock! So extremely simple! Oh wait, Blyke is the heaviest sleeper on the planet and my roommate is a close second. One time, my roommate overslept. I yelled his name, tapped/poked him, even poured ice water on him but the man was gone! I checked his heart rate with my ability and he was in complete bliss. Long story short I left him there and faced the consequences later. So yeah, I don't think they'll be letting me in, much less waking up, if I just knock on the door.

I was contemplating going to a cheap motel when I heard quick but steady footsteps. I must have looked surprised when I saw John walking back from his evening who knows what. He must've spotted me too because he had a sour look on his face when he stopped walking.

"What are you doing out, Isen?" this might sound innocent typed out like this, but I can assure you he had this menace deep in his voice when he uttered my name. Dude wanted me dead.

"This is my dorm," I managed to get out shakily. (John is scary okay?) I cleared my throat and said "I'm locked out," much more confidently.

"Uh huh... Have fun with that," He started to walk away when I desperately asked,

"Can I stay in Blyke's room? He's staying in mine," he looked disinterested, "and I can pay you $20... it's all I have on me".

"Ugh," he started to walk away again but after a few steps he asked, "You coming or what?"


	2. Hungry in a stranger's home

"You coming or what?"

I started to follow John to his shared dorm, _234._ He opened the door with his key, we walked inside. I hadn't seen this place in a few months but it looked very clean. There was nothing out of place. When it was just Blyke here alone he would always leave stuff out but I guess John broke his messy habits.

John started to kind of study me. "I'm gonna take a shower," he claimed. He started walking towards his room but stopped midway, "Don't go into my room, k?"

"Okie Doke" I answered, as if it was a question.

John proceeded to take his shower and I proceeded to get my bearings. I looked at the clock on the microwave, 11:36. This is when it hit me hard. What is it? I hadn't eaten anything for the past 10 and a half hours. I looked in the fridge only milk and eggs. Sad. The milk was expired too. I looked through the cabinets, nothing. The only food was an orange. I scarfed that thing down so quick.

After a couple minutes of me poking about the living space I had an amazing idea. _If John is in the shower, how could he possibly know if I went into his room?_ Despite my wanting to live after high school, I checked out John's room.

It was nice, like, really nice. It was decorated sparingly with a picture frame of him and his dad, a couple of posters on the wall, and some stickers on his desk. I looked around trying not to touch or move anything but then I heard the water stop. It felt like someone was melting ice down my back. I carefully and quietly walked out of his room and made sure the door was at the same angle. I then promptly sat down at the breakfast bar.

John walked into the living space wearing casual clothes and a towel around his neck. I tried to look as inconspicuous as possible but he already knew. "I said not to go in there," he sounded disappointed in me.

"I didn't see anything," smallest, tiniest, little lie I told.

"Of course you didn't," He said kind of smugly, "You were too afraid I would find out so you wouldn't dare disturb anything,".

"Clever, but I did see something,"

"What?" he asked, "What could you have possibly deduced?"

It was time to BS. "A picture of you and you're dad,"

"Yeah, and?"

"I can tell you respect him," I paused for dramatic effect, "and now you feel as though you've lost him,". By the look in John's eyes I knew I was playing with fire.


	3. Isen is dumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really fluffy.

**John**

_and now you feel as though you've lost him.  
_

Isen doesn't know anything. He speculated more about my relationship with my dad, but what really got under my skin was how confident his voice was. Not that he was technically right about my daddy issues, or that he didn't respect my wishes and went into my room anyway, it was the confidence seeping from his voice.

_ever since... you've idolized him._

That was when I had to get him to stop. He was getting too personal for my liking.

"Stop," I put as much force into the word as I could. Isen cast his eyes to the floor. He made a wincing sound when I took a step towards him. That was good, he was afraid, he should be. Right?

Static images flood my head and they won't stop. I closed my eyes, shook my head, covered my ears. But these images weren't outside my head, they were on the inside. I heard her voice. I was overwhelmed with a torrent of clunky human emotions. Human emotions are never clear or accurate enough. They jump around. You can hate someone so much, but hate to hurt them so much more. Does it make sense? No.

They started to go away when I thought of better things. Sera, Dad, and I playing poker. Sera and I texting in class. Sera...

My eyes saw the outside world again. My shoulder felt the warmth of Isen's comforting hand. I was kneeling down, and Isen was right in front of me. I could see so far into his apple red eyes. I could feel his warm breath. He still annoyed the crap out of me but now, he was different. He asked me if I was okay. He asked me to just breathe and talk to him. Even if he was trying to comfort me I wasn't going to confide in him. So I did the next best thing for us. I hugged him.

Isen felt so warm, like a sheep. I ran my hands up his neck and down his back. I dried the tears I didn't feel before on his shoulder. I wrapped myself around him, like a cat with her kittens. We stayed like that for a while. Actually until morning, until my stupid alarm went off, until the moment died. We split our separate ways. Or should I say, I went the long way to class because I don't want to admit I might like Isen. Out of sight, out of mind. Right?


	4. Hearts go faster than minds

**Isen**

And now you feel as though you've lost him. My words, my doomed words. Did I want to be this close with John? I would never admit to such a stupid, stupid death wish out loud... but maybe? I was afraid of John when he took a step towards me. His eyes weren't being powered up like a Panasonic, they didn't look to be threatening. Then they were closed. The beautiful brownish yellow of his iris was covered up. Then I realized, he was stressed. So stressed that I could feel a slight glimmer of his heart going fast and his brain going faster.

He was ripped apart, crumpled into a ball, and thrown at the ground like a note for me to decipher. I could have walked away. Maybe even ran. Ran from the sun so I could sleep knowing I am too far away for consequences to pound into my personal life. The thoughts of my head were outweighed by the feelings. I kneeled down to John's level and put my hand on his shoulder. Was I right? Should I be doing this? I asked him some things to try to get his mind and heart to calm.

John was closer, and closer until he became too close. Wasn't he already too close? Were those tears? When will I get answers? When you know you know. I felt our heartbeats fade in the saltwater and become the sand and the sun. Then it was over. We went away. Or as away as you can get when you live in the same building, go to the same classes, and feel fate pulling on your invisible marionette strings.


	5. Carrying On

**John**

Yes, I was taking the long way to first period. No, I'm not going to admit I'm trying to avoid Isen.

Why is _he_ here? That stupid, tall blonde was walking to class. He was with that blue haired guy no-one knows the name of. Whatever, not my problem. As long as Arlo keeps on defending Sera, I'm okay. I kept on walking to the second year hall. It seems like Arlo and the blue haired guy were heading to the roof.

Class was totally boring. Blah, blah, blah, hypotenuse, blah, angle of blah, blah, blah. I was never great at math. It was my hardest subject back in New Bostin. Well, all my subjects weren't really up to scratch. I would always ask Sera for help on math especially. I'm a sophomore but I'm only in geometry. At least I'm good at English. Writing, that is.

_slam_

The teacher was handing out grades. He put them front side down on each student's desk. _slam, slam._ Then he got to me. Mr. Walks looked me right in the face with his disinterested beige eyes.

"Not bad," mumbled Walks.

I was a little confused. Never have I ever gotten a, "Not bad," from any teacher. Bracing myself, I flipped over the testing scantron and... 85, not too shabby. Turns out I'm really good at logical deduction. I did a slight fist pump under the desk. Geometry wasn't that bad after all.

**Arlo**

The hallways were suspenseful when I walked down them. Today was different. Unease and temptation crowded around the students. Nothing I can do about a mindset. Hold your head high and keep your people close. A visage of a pink haired shorty popped up in the corner of my eye. Looked like she was going to the roof. I took a meaningful glance at Gavin and he understood right away. He's got good eyes and a strong will, that blue haired boy.

Going up to the roof was always familiar. A place for high tiers to see the big picture. To see what we have to fix. Ever since I met John up here it hasn't been the same. He sat right there and told me things I didn't believe. "I'm a _cripple_ after all." Can't dwell on it now.

"What are you doing up here?" Remi's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Keeping you company," I tried to retort. "I could ask the same of you."

"Thinking," she answered vaguely.

"Want to talk?"

"Yeah," Remi agreed so casually.

Whenever Remi and I talk it's always long and draining. Helpful! Don't get me wrong our talks are very helpful. But they are so, so very long. This time was no different.


	6. Author's Note

I have been avoiding this fic for a while now! I've been feeling pretty uninspired about it and I don't want to ruin it. I'll try to update when I feel like it but that might be never. Thank you for reading all of this!!! Peace y'all. (also if you know how to get rid of the note thing at the end of the chapter, tell me pls)


End file.
